1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automatic fish feeding devices and more particularly, to a floating fish feeding device which is self-contained and self-operated by a timing mechanism. In a preferred embodiment, the floating fish feeding device is characterized by multiple legs provided with floats at one end and converging at the opposite end to receive a plate and barrel hanger for suspending a barrel or container which contains fish food. A battery-operated motor is located beneath or in the barrel and the motor shaft is fitted with a spinner plate for receiving feed from the barrel by gravity and distributing the feed in a fan-shaped pattern at predetermined intervals determined by the timing mechanism. A solar dome may be provided on the floating fish feeding device for enlosing a solar panel and charging the battery.
Fish farming, and particularly catfish farming, wherein fish are raised under controlled conditions in small bodies of water such as ponds, is an ever-increasingly important source of food. Currently, such fish are fed periodically, and usually daily, by workers who supply particulate protein feed to the fish by hand or by operation of homemade mechanical fish feeding devices, in an amount determined by a formula according to the average size or age of the fish. It is essential in the raising of fish such as catfish, that the fish be fed regularly, since the fish are concentrated in a much smaller area than they would normally be in a wild habitat. Accordingly, the expense of maintaining reliable personnel to insure regular feeding often accounts for a major portion of the overhead involved in fish farming operations. The problem of overfeeding or underfeeding is always present, since as the fish grow, it is often difficult to estimate or calculate how much feed is necessary at any given point in time, in order to insure optimum growth of the fish. Accordingly, while underfeeding will inhibit the growth and general health of fish, overfeeding of the fish may result in polluting the pond or lake where the fish are grown, thereby contributing to fish kills and also inhibiting fish growth and health.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of apparatus have been developed in the prior art to automatically feed catfish and other varieties of fish grown in small ponds and lakes for commercial purposes. Unfortunately, such devices have, for the most part, proved unsuccessful, particularly on a commercial scale, and the majority of fish growers still employ the expensive hand-feeding method of operation. Automatic fish feeding devices may be broadly divided into two major categories. The first includes continuously operable, electrically-powered mechanisms which deposit feed into a body of water at a predetermined rate. These devices are characterized by a primary disadvantage, in that the feeding habits of fish may vary drastically according to weather conditions, growth rate and other factors. Accordingly, the continuously operating machines may deposit an excess of feed due to these variables, which results in pollution of the water body. Moreover, these devices are also subject to power failure. A second classification of feeding mechanisms is that in which the dispensing of feed is induced by the normal feeding activity of fish, wherein the fish actuate the feeding mechanism by contacting a triggering mechanism located beneath the surface of the water. These "demand-responsive" feeding devices are potentially more efficient than the continuously operated electric feeders, since they are capable of providing fish food on demand, both during active and inactive feeding periods. However, these devices are subject to a disadvantage, in that they require the continuous provision of food at or near the triggering mechanism, in order to attract the fish and induce the triggering response. Accordingly, the machines tend to be rather complex, thereby increasing the possibility of mechanical failure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,433, dated Dec. 30, 1969, to B. M. Fleming, details a "Self-Fish Feeder" which is mounted over a fish-containing body of water and has a particulate feed-containing hopper. A combined feed trough and grid structure is suspended on a rod from a conveyor means which is mounted interiorally of the hopper. As the fish contact the feed trough during normal feeding, a resulting movement of the food trough occurs and this movement, caused by the fish "rooting" around a trough-grid combination, is translated through the rod structure to the conveyor means. The conveyor means and related structure then operate to both break up the particulate fish feed around a discharge opening in the hopper and help move the feed through the opening into the trough-grid combination, thereby recharging the trough with feed. A "Fish Self-Feeder" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,142, dated May 1, 1973, to James W. Kahrs, et al. The fish self-feeder is mounted over a body of water containing fish and has a particulate feed-containing hopper consisting of a tapered receptacle containing a funnel having the spout directed through an opening in the bottom of the container. A pendulum rod hangs vertically from the center of the spout by means of a suspension pin hooked into opposed openings in the spout. A feeder plate is adjustably and vertically positioned on the rod, thereby forming a spaced obstruction for feed particles falling through the spout. The lower end of the pendulum terminates in a submerged bumper head, which, when disturbed by the fish, causes relative motion between the feeder plate and funnel spout, thereby producing a partial discharge of feed into the water. U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,163, dated June 26, 1973, to Dale A. Bush, describes a "Demand-Responsive Fish Feeder". This fish feeder is operable to dispense quantities of particulate feed into a fish-containing body of water in response to normal feeding activities of the fish. The hopper contains a supply of feed above the water surface and an actuating means, disposed externally of the hopper, includes a lower portion extending below the water surface and is operable to release desired quantities of feed in response to movement of the lower portion by fish adjacent to the lower portion. A "Fish Feed Discharging Apparatus" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,300, dated Aug. 19, 1986, to Mikael Sterner. The apparatus is designed to discharge fish feed and includes a feed-proportioning device connected to a probe mechanism which is at least partially immersed in water and is excitable by fish for activating the proportioning device to discharge a quantity of feed to the fish. The probe device contains an element which is sensitive to sound and/or pressure waves, reacts to fish movement and sends signals to an electrical device for activating the portioning device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,086, dated Oct. 13, 1987, to Kei Mori, details an "Underwater Fish Feeding Plant". The fish feeding plant utilizes a solar ray collecting device and an algae cultivating device installed in the sea, or in a lake or pond. The plant includes multiple cylinders which are vertically oriented in the water and are connected by horizontal cylinders. A solar ray collecting device is installed on the water surface above the structure and a culture device for cultivating algae or similar marine life is installed in the water. Solar rays collected by the solar ray collecting device are transmitted to the culture device for cultivating the algae through an optical conductor cable. U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,087, dated Oct. 13, 1987, also to Kei Mori, details a "Concentrated Fish Feeding Device". The concentrated fish feeding device utilizes a solar ray collecting device and an algae-cultivating device installed in the sea, or in a lake or pond. The device includes a water-immersed culture device for cultivating algae or the like, a photo-sensitive light source for supplying light rays to the algae culture device and an illuminated light source for entirely illuminating the algae culture device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,719, dated Nov. 3, 1987, also to Kei Mori, details a "Fish Feeding Device" which utilizes a solar ray collecting device and an algae cultivating device. The fish feeding device includes multiple cylinders vertically installed in a water body, a solar ray collecting device and/or artificial light sources mounted on the cylinders, cultivation devices suspended from the cylinders for cultivating algae and optical conductors for supplying solar rays and/or artificial light rays to the cultivation devices.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved floating fish feeding device which is self-contained, automatic and capable of feeding fish according to predetermined time sequences.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved floating fish feeding device which is equipped with an optional solar dome containing a solar panel for charging a battery which periodically operates a feed-dispensing mechanism according to a timing device.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a self-contained, floating fish feeding device which is characterized in a preferred embodiment by multiple legs provided with floats at one end and converging at the opposite ends to support an optional solar dome containing a solar panel for charging a battery which is used to power the device. A food-containing barrel is suspended beneath the converging ends of the legs above the plane of the floats. The barrel supports or encloses a feed-dispensing motor and a spinner plate is positioned beneath the barrel and receives feed from the barrel by gravity and periodically dispenses the feed in a fan-shaped pattern responsive to operation of a timing device.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a floating fish feeding device which utilizes a solar dome containing a solar panel that is exposed to the sun throughout the daylight hours, in order to recharge a battery used to operate a feed-dispensing mechanism.